


A Ray of Hope, A Beam of Darkness

by xAnimoo



Series: Bandages [3]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:35:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27996132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xAnimoo/pseuds/xAnimoo
Relationships: Kaneki Ken | Sasaki Haise/Yoshimura Eto | Takatsuki Sen
Series: Bandages [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1369054
Kudos: 4
Collections: Tokyo Ghoul Fics





	A Ray of Hope, A Beam of Darkness

~Kaneki’s POV~   
I was stuck. Nothing to do. Nowhere to go. Left alone in this room all by myself, the only company being my thoughts. The thoughts that plagued my every moment, the thoughts of my friends at Anteiku, the thoughts of how life would be if I never decided to talk to Rize. All of my regrets flooded into my head at once, leaving my brain collapsed in different pieces, gripping at any fabric of reality that I could find. Eto had left me here to drown by myself, drown in thoughts of a previous life. Where was she? Where did she go? How long would it be until she returned?   
My mind moved at a mile a minute, never spending too long on any topic, but never finding an ounce of hope. No matter how hard I tried I couldn't find hope for myself here. There had to be some way to escape, somehow, a way to get back to Anteiku. Surely the CCG had seen Eto in the sky, right? Surely the people from Anteiku were already looking for me. 

~Etos POV~   
How pathetic. The holder of Rize’s kagune is this weak? So easily broken just by being torn away from me. I’m sure somebody must have seen me take him. Not that it mattered, those pitiful folks at the CCG could hardly keep up with my old man, much less me. It would be no more than a nuisance if anyone were to show up.. I’ll cut down anyone who comes for him just as I did the guards at his prison. Everything will be his fault, all those lives will be on his hands. The foolish half-ghoul who tried to make a change. 

I walked around the door that I had Kaneki confined behind, tapping my nails on the door just loud enough to make sure that he can hear it, just to make sure he knows that no one is coming. I can’t have the little runt breaking out of whatever is breaking him down. He’ll be mine for the taking in no time. I lick my lips lustfully and bite my lip softly

He’ll be the perfect seed to help me start my orchid 

~Third Person~ 

Eto laughed, so maniacally it gave Kaneki chills, seemingly shaking the building they were standing in. Kaneki would never be the same again, regardless of who came to save him.

Authors note ~ PLEAASEEEE forgive me for the delay, I had no motivation for the longest time, and I know this isn't a good way to come back, but please expect more soon! I'm unsure if I want to continue the story as it is or revise the first few parts and start again with more of a fleshed out story. If you guys would be so kind as to let me know what you think, I'd be very grateful!! I love all of you who take the time out of your day to read this, and want to make sure I can do what I can to make sure you have the best experience possible. Have a great day everyone!! 

Thank you~


End file.
